


Anything For My Lover

by demonic_gay



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Lesbian Sex, Smut, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonic_gay/pseuds/demonic_gay





	Anything For My Lover

It was well past midnight, but Helene was lying awake in bed, unable to sleep. She could feel Marya’s warm body pressed up against her back and was greatly comforted but still, she couldn't sleep. Letting out a loud yawn, Helene attempted to shuffle further under the covers, accidentally knocking into Marya, causing her to wake. “Elena, why are you awake?” Marya asked, her voice uncharacteristically soft. “Couldn't you sleep?” Helene shook her head gently and curled up closer to her lover, almost disappearing under the duvet. Marya paused for a second. “Do you need help sleeping? Because I know how to make you tired, my étoile filante.” Her voice was stronger now and carried a slight hint of flirtatiousness which Helene, in her oblivious state, did not pick up on at all. “Yes please, Marya.” She didn't know what she was expecting Marya’s solution to be, but it was most certainly not what her next action was. Marya’s hand snaked down Helene’s stomach and into her underwear, causing a sharp gasp to escape her lips. Marya let out a low chuckle and ran her fingers through Helene’s folds. Helene let out a moan but it wasn't enough for Marya. “Come on, we both know you can be louder than that, Elena,” She said in a low whisper, pushing two fingers into her. Helene moaned again, much louder this time. Marya began thrusting in and out of her whilst sucking and biting Helene’s neck. She was a mess of moans and whimpers, melting under her lover’s every touch. She was close and Marya knew it. She pressed her thumb against Helene’s clit and stroked as she bucked her hips. “God, Marya!” She cried, her walls tightening around Marya’s fingers. Marya stroked her through her aftershocks until she was curled up in her arms, eyes heavy with tiredness. “I love you, Elena. Sleep well,” Marya whispered as she pressed a kiss to her cheek. All she could manage in return was a sleepy “Thank you, Marya,” and she was fast asleep. "Anything for my lover."


End file.
